A corresponding floor lifter is described in the brochure of the company Meyra Rollstuhte und Rehabilitationsmittel, August 1984. Here the carrier unit having the article number 249 0001 comprises tubes bent to a "U" shape, the free ends of which are connected by rigid rods that in their turn form first and second fasteners for a carrier belt. The tubes bent to a "U" shape are connected centrally to one another and by a journal that extends from an arm.
DE 36 43 612 describes an invalid lifting device having a belt suspension unit support extending from an arm and from which extends a fork-shaped belt suspension unit of rigid one-side type that is hinge-mounted on the belt suspension unit support and pivotable about a horizontal axis. The belt suspension unit support itself is attached pivotably about a vertical axis to the arm.
The fork shape of the belt suspension unit and its rigid one-side design result on the one hand in a restriction of the freedom of movement of a patient being lifted or transported, and on the other hand in a shift of the patient's weight to the horizontal axis of the belt suspension unit in particular to such an extent that handling is more difficult and swiveling of the belt suspension unit itself is rendered almost impossible because of the lever arms occurring.
EP 0 034 386 describes a device for carrying a person in a sitting position that on the one hand is rotatable about a vertical axis and on the other hand has holders capable to pivot about a horizontal axis for fixing a leg section of a carrier belt. Upper body-side fasteners of the carrier belt extend from carrier arms that are capable to pivot about an axis inclined in relation to both the horizontal and the vertical. Adjustment of the sections or holders is by hand, so that considerable physical effort is needed in particular to move a heavy person to the desired position. This is however frequently only achieved to an inadequate extent, requiring frequent adjustment that might be irritating to the person being lifted.